The Government of The Spanish Empire
The Spanish Empire is the oldest and most powerful empire on POTCO. Molded together in 1624 (2008) by Alfonso Clement Petalbee; Spain, as it was once called, was initially nothing but a band of patriotic Spaniards who loved to dress in Spanish clothing, and fly the Spanish colors in SvS. Today, however, it has evolved to become one the most prestigious and powerful empires in POTCO World Roleplay history. Much of Spain's glory and triumph can be attributed to Phillipe V Clemente (Pearson Wright) who came to power in Spain in 1701, (Early 2010). Under his rule, Spain has had dozens of guilds, many of which were maxed (Having 500 members at a time), notably The Delta Empire, The Paradox, and Imperio De Espana. During The Paradoxian War (1739 ~ 1745), Phillipe conquered roughly 75% of the European mainland in the name of "God, Gold, and Glory" for The Spanish Empire. Since then, Spain has gone down in history as the undisputed World Roleplay superpower. (To see the Archived version of The Government of The Spanish Empire, please click HERE.) History Under Alfonso Clement Petalbee I (Carlos) (1623 ~ 1658) Alfonso Clement Petalbee was the unofficial founder of the nation of Spain. Although he never truly made a Royal Family, or an organized military, he is credited with establish patriotic fervour throughout POTCO and creating the first major Spanish guild; "Spania". Alfonso began his reign in 1623 (2008) and continued to rule until 1658. (2009) following his death (fall to inactivity). Although often overlooked by the World Roleplaying community, Alfonso helped mold together literally the cornerstone of all World Roleplay. Though he did not do it on his own, his patriotism for the Spanish cause helped create the rivalry between Spain and France which would later go on to include other nations such as Great Britain, Sweden, etc. Alfonso also began the tradition of Catholic Sunday Church services on Rumrunner's island once a week for one to two hours. This would jumpstart Spain into decades of what would become a strong "religious" front, something that most other World Roleplaying nations would frown upon as they tried to take more of a neutral stance on the controversial topic of religion. Under Spartan Petalbee I (Spartan) (1658 ~ 1701) Succeeding Alfonso (Carlos) Clemente Petalbee I would be his younger brother, Spartan Petalbee, the notorious GM (Guildmaster) of Spartans Savvy, and the leader of the Spartans Savvy enterprise of guilds, including Spartans Savvy Jrs, Savvy Academy, and Spartans Savviest. As king, Spartan Petalbee began experimenting with "Royal Families". He also maintained the patriotic Spanish fervour that Alfonso had done in years prior. Spartan was a tolerable but fierce ruler. He would allow people into his guild who weren't particularly as patriotic towards the Spanish cause as him, but at the same time, he would not hesitate to put down anyone who he thought seemed to be a threat. In 1674, Spartan and his wife, Pearl Petalbee had the first child who they named Phillipe V Clemente Petalbee (Clemente after his grandfather, Alfonso Clement). Two years later, Phillipe's first brother, Johnny Goldtimbers was born. After that came Hannibal Clemente Petalbee, Carlos La Verde Sanita, Jade Stormfury, James Warhawk, Jack Darksteel, and Samuel Creststeel. Category:The Government of The Spanish Empire Category:Spain